Angel's Of Mine
by YoungAthletesOnIce
Summary: Tragedies of a love trianle. What happens when Yuki's past revisits him? What happenes when Shuichi loves two people and can't choose between them? What happens when Hiroshi finally snaps? I'm finally done! WARNING! YAOI! HARDCORE! YOU ARE WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Angel's Of Mine

Hello! I know you haven't heard of me in a while! It's me Jennifer Jackson (J.J.)! This is another tag-team story with J.J. and Littlekely! This is about the tragedies of a love triangle. What happens to Yuki when his past revisits him? What happens when Shuichi loves two people and can't choose to give up any of them? Why is Tohma so persistent to get Yuki? What happens when Hiro finally snaps? Check it out in "Angel's Of Mine"!

"Shit." Yuki sighed as he drew in a long breath of smoke from his cigarette. Shuichi yawned as he lay down across the coach which was positioned directly behind Yuki. Shuichi straightened up and walked over to Yuki.

"What's wrong?" Shuichi asked putting his arms around his lover. Yuki put out his cigarette.

"I need to make another e-mail account. I got more than a million messages from people in Japan all the way to Europe." Yuki complained. He sighed. Shuichi frowned.

"No need to get upset! Always start over! It's refreshing!" Shuichi said squeezing Yuki. Yuki's sweat dropped. "But wow! All the way in Europe? That's not fair!" Shuichi complained. Yuki's sweat dropped bigger.

"And way is that?" Yuki asked.

"I never got your e-mail address!" Shuichi yelled. Yuki pushed him off.

"Don't yell in my ear. Then how in the hell did they get mine?" Yuki asked. Shuichi shrugged.

"Beats me." Shuichi said. Shuichi grinned and jumped onto Yuki's lap. Yuki grunted.

"You're heavy. Get off. Now." Yuki commanded. Shuichi just smiled. Then Shuichi almost gagged. Yuki pushed his tongue so far down Shuichi's throat that he almost puked. He held back the chime and enjoyed Yuki's tongue searching his mouth. Shuichi moaned in response. Yuki removed his lips from Shuichi's from the lack of air. Yuki started to suck on Shuichi's throat and unzip his shorts. Shuichi grabbed Yuki's hand. Yuki glared at him.

"Yuki. Calm down. You remember when you had sex with me when you were pissed at me because of something I did." Shuichi said trying to be the adult in the equation. His hand was shaking so he wasn't doing a good job. _Dammit! I really want to fuck him right now! _He thought and the shaking worsened.

"You kissed my brother. Of course I would be pissed." Yuki said, relaxing his hold on Shuichi's shorts.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Shuichi yelled in Yuki's ear. Yuki's vein popped.

"That was in my fucking ear, you fuck." Yuki grunted. Shuichi's sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry." Shuichi said, placing his hand on top of Yuki's. "Yeah well the point is, well, I couldn't shit or piss in a week! I just want you to calm down." Shuichi explained. Yuki removed his hand from Shuichi's hand. Shuichi sighed. But then he felt a force lifting him up.

"Eeek!" Shuichi yelped. Yuki smirked. "Y-Y-Y-Yuki?" Shuichi stammered.

"You are right. I am pissed. But I am still going to have my way with you." Yuki stated. Shuichi blushed deeply. _Uh oh._ Yuki carried Shuichi to the bedroom and sprawled Shuichi all over the bed. Yuki bent over him and grinned evilly. "Don't worry. I'll be extra gentle." Yuki said. _He said that last time too! _Yuki started at his lips and worked his way down. Yuki removed Shuichi's shorts and boxers. Shuichi's legs were on top of Yuki's shoulders. Shuichi guarded his cock for protection. He could feel his cum trying to escape his cock. _Damn! His presence is making me fucking HORNY! _Yuki bit his nipple and Shuichi screamed.

"THAT'S NOT GENTLE!" Shuichi yelled. Yuki bent even lower and licked the sweet fluid that was escaping his penis. It tasted like strawberries. Yuki began to give Shuichi a blow job. Shuichi screamed as he began to have an orgasm. "Oh shit! Damn! Oh god! AHHHHHH!" Shuichi screamed as Yuki bobbed his head as his cock was deep in his mouth. Yuki began to suck the liquid from the source. Shuichi's back curled up to an ark and he let out his famous scream/moan as his orgasm hit ultra cycle. Yuki emptied his mouth of the glowing red cock and started back up again. Yuki made a trail of hickies up but stopped in the middle of his body. Shuichi was panting as he began to calm down. Yuki smiled. Yuki switched his position and began to give him booty sex. Shuichi screamed as Yuki's cock entered his ass in a fast motion.

"Y-Y-YU-YUK-OH!" Shuichi couldn't get the words out. His hole was closing around Yuki's cock and made it harder to give him fast sex. Yuki grinned at the challenge. He always loved that his lover made him work extra hard. Yuki began to go faster and harder. Shuichi started to moan even louder. He was becoming horny all over again. Yuki shoved his cock inside one last time and went by Shuichi's hot ear.

"You're my bitch. I'll do whatever I want to do to you whenever I want. Don't forget that." Yuki said as he licked his ear. He removed his cock and tucked Shuichi in bed. He put on his clothes and went back to his laptop to start on his new novel.

******

A loud crash was heard inside the president's office. Sakano, as nosy as he is about his beloved president Tohma, he started to eavesdrop on his president.

"This is not apart of the plan. I need to get rid of Shuichi Shindou sooner than I thought." Tohma's voice echoed the supposedly vacant office. Sakano sighed. _Why does he hate Shindou-Kun so much? _Then he heard a giggle that came from inside the office. _That's not Tohma-San. _

"Why don't we get Yuki instead?" A voice said. The voice laughed again. Sakano shivered. It was a strange laugh.

"No. I don't want to involve Yuki. This is between me and Shindou." Tohma stated. The voice sighed.

"You know, you need to stop this pathetic crush. Haven't you heard, though? Yuki is unhappy because Shuichi can't suffice his lust. Maybe you should just take Yuki or make Yuki suffer so he will come to you instead of you going to him." The voice said. He had a laugh in his voice. Sakano got scared. _I now that Tohma-San doesn't like Shindou-Kun, but, isn't this a little far?_

"I think I have an idea." Tohma stated. Sakano's sweat dropped. _This isn't good. But I don't know if I should say anything. I'll talk to K-San and see if he can do something about this._ Sakano tip-toed away from the office and headed for the room of Bad Luck.

How was my first real lemon chapter! I got so excited when I wrote this. I read the Fanfic "Possession" and that go my groove going. (I'm sorry. I don't know the author because I can't remember. Littlekely has the author's name tho.) Don't you want to know how Tohma got microphones in Yuki's apartment? What the hell did he hear? Is Hiro okay with this? Find out in the second chapter of Angel's Of Mine!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel's Of Mine

J.J.: Hello! J.J. here! Are you ready to hear what nosy Sakano had to say? Just so you know, I plan to have lemon parts in at least all of my chapters. (Littlekely's idea. .) So, as Shuichi used to say, are you ready to rock!?

Shuichi: Did I used to say that?

Yuki: I don't know and I don't care.

Littlekely: -blushes deeply-

K-san: -points a gun at Shuichi-

Shuichi: WHAT DID I DO??!!

K-san: -cocks the gun- you didn't introduce us.

Shuichi: -swallows deeply- T-Today we have K-San, Hiroshi, and Fujisaki here with us.

Yuki: I have a headache.

J.J: The more the merrier I always say.

Littlekely: You only just started saying it now.

J.J.: -sweat dropped- I do not own Gravitation. If I did, Yuki wouldn't be such an asshole.

Yuki: I dare you to say it again!

J.J.: What was that?

Shuichi: COMMERCIAL! CUT TO THE COMMERCIAL!

K-san, Fujisaki, and Hiro: _We hardly said anything._

"Are you sure that's what you heard?" K-san asked as he was putting the finishing touches on cleaning his revolver.

"I'm sure. Don't you think…that this is going a bit…too far?" Sakano asked, shuffling his feet. He knew he should've kept his mouth shut. Especially from K-san, but, he had no other choice. Maybe he should've told Fuji? Who knows?

"Well, before we take action, where is the one in question?" K-san asked, putting his revolver in his holster.

"I gave him the day off today. They are going to have a busy day tomorrow. With the photo shoots and commentary shows and interviews. Do you think Tohma-san is planning to strike so soon?" Sakano asked. K-san was silent. He knew Tohma Seguchi would not back down without a fight and he knew that he had his eyes set on Yuki for a while…but why? He's married and has a child on the way…so why?

"Forget the day off. Call everyone in. We need to have a discussion." K-san said walking out of the office leaving Sakano alone again.

***Meanwhile***

"Mmm." Shuichi mumbled as he opened his eyes to the early morning light. Shuichi looked at the clock. It was ten o' clock. Perfect. He had the day off and he only had one thing on his mind. Yuki. He got out of bed and put on his favorite tight Tee and short shorts. _Yuki and I had sex yesterday. I wonder if he's worn out like I am. _Shuichi walked into the living room and saw Yuki at his computer typing while smoking on a cigarette. Shuichi's mouth dropped. _Why does he ALWAYS have full energy after he gives me and my penis a run for our money?! _

"Morning Yuki!" Shuichi said with a smile.

"'Morning." Yuki grunted. He started at his laptop and then put out his cigarette.

"I have the day off today." Shuichi said.

"Hn." Yuki grunted.

"I'm not going in today." Shuichi said shaking.

"Hn." Yuki grunted typing on his laptop. Shuichi was desperately holding back anguish tears.

"You want to go out?" Shuichi asked.

"No." Yuki answered and then lighted another cigarette. Shuichi snapped.

"I HA-" The phone rang. Shuichi wiped the tears and ran to the phone. _I love doing this! _"Hello! Welcome to the Yuki Residence. Who may I ask is calling?" Shuichi said in his girly voice. Yuki dropped his cigarette and stared at the certified idiot.

"_Come to the office." _K-san's voice commanded as he heard a gunshot in the back ground.

"What was that?" Shuichi asked.

"_Nothing. Fujisaki's just being reluctant. Get over here in less than twenty minutes or else I'LL GET YOU MYSELF_." K-san commanded. Shuichi gulped. _The last time he came to get me I had three bullet shots in me. _

"Okay." Shuichi said. K-san hung up the phone after firing another round of bullets. Shuichi sighed. "A change in plans, Yuki. They want me to come in today after all." Shuichi said.

"Hn." Yuki said as he turned back to his work. Shuichi grinned. He walked over to his lover and licked him from his neck to his ear.

"I'll see you as soon as I can." Shuichi said and went out of the door. Yuki blushed. He could never tell his lover that the reason he didn't talk to him was because he was embarrassed he would say something about last night. He couldn't tell his lover that Shuichi blew his mind last night. He couldn't tell Shuichi that he was exhausted from having sex with his lover. He just couldn't. Yuki sighed and drew in a long breath from his cigarette and began to write again.

******

As Shuichi made his way to the elevator, Ryuichi was running towards it. Shuichi held the door and Ryuichi stepped inside.

"Thanks Shuichi!" Ryuichi exclaimed. Shuichi only smiled. _OMG!_ _I'm sharing the elevator with Ryuichi! OMG! _Ryuichi moved closer to Shuichi and whispered in his ear that made him shiver. "I really liked the lyrics of your latest album." Ryuichi said. Shuichi cried tears of joy.

"Thank you so much, Ryuichi-kun! I really appreciate the compliment!" Shuichi exclaimed. _OMG! Now he's COMPLIMENTING ME?! Someone pinch me! _

"Why don't we go and hang out during our lunch break. I wanted to get Kumaguro some new clothes!" Ryuichi said chewing on Kumagoro's ear. Shuichi blushed. _Ryuichi's asking me to have lunch! OMG! I'm dying! _

"S-Sure!" Shuichi exclaimed. Ryuichi smiled.

"Great." Ryuichi said.

******

Yuki felt a shiver go down his spine. _I think I'm getting paranoid. _Yuki was beginning to make a new e-mail address. He just made one a few days ago. He needed a way to stop this from coming out.

"How about novelist103?" Yuki said to himself. He shook his head mentally. _That's a whack e-mail address. _"fuckuandurmom?" Yuki asked himself. He smiled. _Perfect. _Yuki minimized the website and began to type on his new novel. He heard a bell sound. He looked at his tool bar and the website bar was changing colors. He looked at the clock beside it. He opened it and checked.

He had one new message.

Yuki drew in a long breath from his cig before he extinguished it. He opened it and was surprised at the contents of the letter.

Hello Eiri Yuki.

I hope you have a lock on your door.

Because we'll break it down in five seconds.

End of Message.

This was stupid. No one who wanted to live their life in peace would want to start with Eiri Yuki when he had to think of a theme for his new novel. Then he heard a loud crash from inside the living room. Yuki's sweat dropped. _This can't be happening. _Yuki got up from his laptop and walked into the living room and dropped to his knees. Kitazawa. Yuki Kitazawa was there staring at him. Yuki stared wide eyed as his lips began to twitch. Kitazawa smiled at Yuki.

"Hello again…Yuki." Kitazawa said as he began to walk towards him. Yuki fainted and started to foam at the mouth.

Everyone: …

J.J.: I-I'm scared of myself.

Littlekely: You should be. I hope Yuki kicks your ass.

Yuki: …

Shuichi: Yuki?

Yuki: …

Littlekely: See?! You put him into shock!

J.J.: I'm sorry! It was all I could think of!

Hiro: I think it's good, but, why do I have to KISS-

K-san: -shoots Hiro- I think we should go before we give any more away.

Fuji: You people are violent. I should've stayed at home today.

Yuki: …

Shuichi: I'll take him home. I don't think he will be in the next chapter.

J.J.: I'll have to make it extra short then.

Littlekely: Looks like it.

J.J.: You may hate me for doing this to Yuki but good will come out of it. I would know! Hell I'm writing the damn thing!

Littlekely: Please review.

Hiroshi: Review if you want to see me and Ayaka-Chan together!

K-san: Review if you want to see me and Hiroshi together!

Hiroshi: …

Fujisaki: Review if you want me out of bad luck for good. I would. MY LIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT!

K-san: -pointing a magnum at Fujisaki- Repeat that please?

Fujisaki: -crying rivers of tears- Review if you want me with Ayaka-san.

Hiro: You bastard!

Fujisaki: God why?

K-san: I think I'll grab us some Oolong Tea. This might take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel's Of Mine

Everyone (Except Yuki): ….

Fuji: Why am I here?

K: Shut up, right now. J.J. is in mourning for hurting Yuki.

J.J.: …

Littlekely: It's her own damn fault.

J.J.: …

Shuichi: J.J., it's okay. Yuki is at home back to his usual self. He's having a hard time because he has a deadline coming up. He wanted me to tell you that he will try to make an appearance later on in the chapter.

J.J.: Are you sure he said that?

Shuichi: …

Hiro: I doubt it.

K: He probably sugar coated it.

Littlekely: I half expected "Don't fall asleep tonight" or "Go get yourself bent!" or something like that.

J.J.: -sighs- I do not own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does and always will. –stands up- But someday and it will be soon! I will steal Yuki and Shuichi from the cast!

Shuichi: …

Hiro: We have a psycho case here today by the name of J.J.

K: I thought that I was bad.

Littlekely: Thanks to all who reviewed. Today we have a guest by the name of Sakano-san.

Sakano: -sweating uncontrollably-

Fuji: They just keep adding guests to the story huh?

Littlekely: J.J's idea.

K: He seems a little uptight.

Hiro: Shouldn't we be going on with the story?

Shuichi: Yeah. We're taking all of J.J's screen time.

Littlekely: Might as well make our conversations a Fanfic.

J.J.: -SHINES BRIGHTLY-

Littlekely: Oh no. –Holds head in hands-

J.J.: I'M SO GONNA DO THAT!

Shuichi: On to the story. Enjoy!

Sakano: -shakes timidly-

***Before the incident in Yuki's apartment***

"Wow! I never even saw your penthouse before, Sakuma-san!" Shuichi yelled taking in all the details of the front room. It was loaded with furniture and was completely crowded with stuffed animals.

"Thank you!" Ryuichi said throwing his coat on one of the over-flowing seats in the room. Ryuichi draped him arm around Shuichi's shoulders. Shuichi blushed. "Come to my room. I have some new video games fro X-Box 360!" Ryuichi said casually but tightened his grip on Shuichi. Shuichi's lip was quivering inviting it to a kiss from Ryuichi. However, Ryuichi controlled himself and just smiled. _OMG! Ryuichi is inviting me to play games with him! _This was one of his best days. His best days are when he's in bed with Yuki but this made a very close second.

"Sure! What game did you get?" Shuichi asked.

"Lego Indiana Jones!" Ryuichi exclaimed. Shuichi's sweat dropped. _He's older than me but acts how I do when I was six. He never ceases to amaze me. _The two vocalists were playing Indiana Jones for most of the afternoon. They completely forgot about work and didn't care either way. They were having fun. In all that time, Ryuichi was touching Shuichi in any sort of way; from just touching shoulders to having his arm around Shuichi's waste. Shuichi didn't feel uncomfortable at all. When they finally beat the game, Shuichi looked at the clock. Seven fifteen. It was getting late. Suddenly, reality caught up with him.

"Shit!" Shuichi cursed under his breath. _I stayed with Ryuichi for hours?! Yuki is gonna kill me. I should've been home an hour ago. _Shuichi took out his cell phone and started texting.

"Whatcha doin'?" Ryuichi asked.

"I'm texting Yuki. I should've been home an hour ago. I'm so dead." Shuichi said. Ryuichi's face fell. Ryuichi grabbed the phone away from Shuichi.

"Sakuma-san? Give it back!" Shuichi said reaching for his cell phone. Ryuichi held out of reach for Shuichi. He looked at his phone and it was covered in stickers of Shuichi and Yuki together. Ryuichi cursed under his breath. He began to rip the stickers off. "Sakuma-san! What the hell are you doing?!" Shuichi yelled and grabbed the phone again. This time, Ryuichi let him take it.

"Why? Why are you always talking about Yuki and never about me?" Ryuichi asked. Now Shuichi was lost.

"Why else? I love him!" Shuichi said. Ryuichi grabbed Shuichi's wrists and pinned them behind his back. Shuichi tried to pull away from Ryuichi but he was stronger than he let on. Ryuichi held both of Shuichi's wrists behind his back with hand, and lifted Shuichi's chin with the other.

"You love him? Why can't you love me?" Ryuichi asked. Shuichi's eyes grew wide. _What? Ryuichi loved…him?! _Ryuichi bent his head and placed a soft kiss on Shuichi. Shuichi's eyes grew wider. He tried to stop it with all his power but his hands were tied behind Ryuichi's back. Shuichi felt something wet and slick find its way into Shuichi's mouth and began to probe. Shuichi almost gagged. Shuichi bit Ryuichi's tongue and backed away from him. Shuichi was in tears.

"I'm sorry Ryuichi-san." Shuichi couldn't say anything after that with sobs taking away his voice. He grabbed his coat and towards the door.

"Hurry to Yuki." Ryuichi said. Shuichi stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Was all he could say.

"I know you don't love me, I accept it now. I only wanted to know if you really didn't feel anything. I want you to be happy. In order for you to be happy, you need Yuki. In order for you to be with Yuki, you need to rush to his side before he breaks." Ryuichi said standing up and walking towards Shuichi.

"What? Why? What's happening to Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

"He's being tortured…by his past." Ryuichi said. Shuichi's mouth dropped. _Past? Oh no. Kitazawa… _

"Who is doing this?" Shuichi asked.

"I can't…tell you." Ryuichi said.

"Why?" Shuichi asked, begging now. He couldn't let Yuki remember this hurtful past.

"I helped you enough. If you don't hurry to Yuki, there won't be any left of him. Go." Ryuichi ordered. Shuichi ran to Ryuichi and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." Shuichi said. Ryuichi could feel his shirt getting damp. Ryuichi smiled. He hugged Shuichi back but then pushed him off.

"Go." Ryuichi repeated. Shuichi smiled and then ran off with inhuman speed. A tear trickled down Ryuichi's face. "Thank you Shuichi."

******

Shuichi ran down the stairs instead of taking of the elevator. _Yuki hold on! _Shuichi began to text Yuki and ran faster. _Faster!_

******

Yuki woke to excruciating coming from all over his body. He looked around and he saw someone too familiar for his own taste.

"Are you up, Yuki?" Kitazawa asked.

"Kita…zawa?" Yuki asked in an inaudible whisper.

"That's right Yuki. You taste just like you have years ago. Do you ever change?" Kitazawa asked coming close to him. Yuki began to shake. Three men were behind him and were smiling. Kitazawa gave an evil laugh and bent down to face Yuki. A tear left Yuki's eye. Kitazawa smiled and licked the tear. Why? Why was Kitazawa here? I thought he was dead! Tohma said he died. Tohma said…

"Where's Tohma?" Yuki asked in a shaking voice. Tohma was the only one who helped Yuki in this crisis and he could do it again.

"Why do you always rely on Tohma? Why can't you rely on me, my beloved Yuki?" Kitazawa said coming close to Yuki. Yuki couldn't move. More tears gushed out of his eyes. Kitazawa planted a disgusting kiss on Yuki's lips and Yuki cringed. It was disgusting. He wanted out. He wanted Tohma. He needed Tohma. Kitazawa drew back to look at Yuki.

"Why be so difficult? We did it before in the past, and just now too. I'm sure you're in pain for having more than one dick go in you at the same time." Kitazawa said. Yuki began to convulse. Kitazawa smiled. Just then they heard a bang. Kitazawa looked at the figure and became wide eyed. When Yuki looked, it looked lot like…Shuichi?!

"Get the fuck away from Yuki-kun you son of a bitch." A voice said. That was definitely not Shuichi. Tohma stood in the middle of the four people party with a .44 magnum that shined in the moonlight. He had a deathly glare that said 'Move and I shoot.' Kitazawa cursed under his breath and then smiled. He walked over to Tohma and whispered something in his ear. Yuki didn't hear anything and didn't want to. Tohma was here and he saved his life again. Kitazawa and his posse left the apartment. Fresh tears filled Yuki's eyes. Tohma dropped the gun and ran over to Yuki.

"Are you alright Yuki?" Tohma asked. Yuki said nothing and hugged Tohma for dear life. Tohma smiled and a tear left his eye. "Don't worry. You're safe with me. I won't let anything ever hurt you again. I won't…let you go again." Tohma said hugging Yuki tightly. Yuki began to cry on Tohma. He was grateful. He had Tohma…he didn't…need anything else. Just then, Yuki's phone began to vibrate on the ruffled bed sheets. Tohma picked it up and saw Shuichi's number on the screen. This has to be good, Tohma thought. He flipped it open and was met with Shuichi's text message:

Yuki!! R u ok? R u alright?

i'm on my way! just stand clear!

Sakuma-san is scaring me. he started 2

say u were in trouble and that you were

being tortured of ur … past? don't worry

about anything. i'm on the block now.

i have a feeling … Tohma-san is

behind this … c u soon!

Tohma smiled in a conniving way. Another fake tear left Tohma's eye to make him look heart broken. He deleted the message.

"This is all to protect you Eiri." Tohma said. Three seconds later, Shuichi busted through the door.

"Yuki!!" Shuichi yelled but then came up short. Wow. A new record, Tohma thought.

******

"Yuki!!" Shuichi yelled. But then he saw Yuki in Tohma's arms and Yuki … holding … tightly. Shuichi's voice was stuck in his throat. _Why? _

"Why weren't you here with Yuki when this happened?" Tohma asked. Shuichi said nothing. His eyes caught something shiny and saw the gun on the floor pointing at him as if to blame him. Shuichi's heart sank to his feet and out of his shoes.

"I didn't-"

"Of course you didn't know! Who would?! Why were you somewhere else when this could've been prevented! He was raped!" Tohma let the words sink in to Shuichi's incapable brain. Tears as rivers began to flood from his eyes. Shuichi's knees gave up and he fell to the floor. Yuki didn't even know his presence. He was too scared to think that Kitazawa was still alive. He looked at Shuichi crying. He had no emotion on his face. He clutched to Tohma even tighter. Tohma hugged Yuki closer to him. "I'm only asking you this one more time, where were you?" Tohma asked. This made Shuichi flinch. The depth of Tohma's words cut his vocal cords.

"At…Sakuma-san's…" Shuichi couldn't finish. Tohma scoffed.

"Ryuichi is more important than your lover? If you arrived at this house hours ago, this could've been prevented, but you indulged yourself; forgetting Yuki in the process." Tohma said. Stab. It was another blow below the belt. Another stab in the heart. The saying 'the truth hurts' was mocking Shuichi's situation in his face. Shuichi looked at Yuki.

"Y-Yuki?" Shuichi asked. Yuki didn't answer. His response was squeezing the shit out of Tohma's shirt. Tohma smiled at Yuki and planted a soft kiss on Yuki's lips. Yuki closed his eyes; another tear fell. Shuichi couldn't breath. He was at a loss. Yuki. Yuki was hurt…and he wasn't there for him. More tears emptied Shuichi's eyes when he saw what Tohma did. Tohma helped Yuki just like he did when Yuki was raped by Kitazawa before. Shuichi couldn't take the guilt. Tohma turned to look at Shuichi.

"I expect you in the office tomorrow. You are no longer allowed to live here. We'll have your stuff moved out by the end of this week. Don't ever speak to Eiri again. You disgraced him again." Tohma said. Shuichi held himself preventing from falling apart from Tohma's words. They were true. All true…and he knew it. He didn't have a right with Yuki.

"You don't have the right to make decisions!" Shuichi spat at Tohma. Why was he saying this? He was more than guilty and had no right to even see Yuki anymore. But, Shuichi didn't have a life without Yuki.

"Leave." A voice said. Shuichi's eyes grew wide when it was Yuki's voice. "I-I need…" Yuki stopped. Shuichi was hoping it was him but his heart still felt like lead. "…Tohma-kun." Yuki said. Shuichi said nothing. His expression didn't even change. He didn't even cry anymore. He knew this was inevitable. Yuki hated him. He had every right. How did his whole world come crashing down in a matter of 24 hours? Shuichi stood and walked out the door; leaving Yuki in Tohma's arms…forever.

******

Tohma smiled and looked down at Yuki. He had fresh tears wetting his cheeks.

"It's alright Yuki. I'm here for you." Tohma said. Yuki wasn't paying attention to anything. Someone was just here and they left. Yuki couldn't tell who the person was.

"…ichi…" Yuki mouthed and then slept in Tohma's arms. Yuki's heart was destroyed.

Fujisaki: That went well.

K: -shoots Fuji- J.J.?

J.J.: -sighs- Why do we write about Yuki and Shuichi separating?

Shuichi: I don't know. I still can't stop crying from the script. It's so…sad. I would never let that happen to my Yuki! I always watch him!

Yuki: Shut up you asshole.

Everyone: -gasps-

Shuichi and J.J.: YUKI!! –runs to hug him-

Yuki: I understand the twerp but why are you touching me?

J.J.: I'm sorry about last chapter! I'm sorry!

Yuki: I wasn't mad.

J.J. and Shuichi: Huh? You weren't mad?

Yuki: No. I thought it was good.

J.J.: -eyes sparkling- THANK YOU YUKI! – hugging him tighter-

Yuki: Okay, you can let go now.

Hiro: Uh oh. I hope J.J. doesn't like Yuki.

Littlekely: Nope.

Hiro: How do you know?

Littlekely: She's a lesbian.

Everyone: -gasps loud-

J.J.: -stabs Littlekely in the neck- No I am not.

Sakano: -crying- SHE'S SCARY!

K: There, there.

Yuki: I doubt it.

Shuichi: How do you know?

Yuki: I saw a picture of her boyfriend.

Hiro, K, Fuji, Shuichi, and Sakano: REALLY!?

Yuki: Yup. Here. –shows picture-

Shuichi: Wow! He's cute!

Yuki: Excuse me?

Hiro: He's a black belt as well.

K: I'd like to fight him someday.

Hiro: You'd cheat.

K: Heh heh.

Sakano: He has a promising future to be manager if he beats K.

J.J.: Not going to happen. I still can't beat him yet.

Yuki: Wow. Anyway, we need to go now. Review so you could shut this stupid gay writer up.

J.J.: I'M NOT A LESBIAN!

Shuichi: That's not nice to lie.

Littlekely: That's what she gets for stabbing me. –cough-

J.J.: You. Better. Run. Littlekely. Now.

K: This is censored for underage readers.

Fuji: May God save us all.

******

Shuichi: Why ARE you here, Yuki?

Yuki: -blushes- no reason.

Shuichi: Tell me!

Yuki: No.

J.J.: Just for the record, I would like to have a beta-reader. I'm writing three fanfic's at the same time and I feel like my head is going to explode. If I die, Yuki and Shuichi will be out of the business. I'll take anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel's Of Mine (Not own by me. Gravitations' Maki Murikami's)

Shuichi: Hello! Are you ready for the next chapter?

J.J.: I just have an announcement.

Yuki: What?

J.J.: This is a bonus chapter! Littlekely said she wanted to do an interview with Yuki and Shuichi so I thought, why not a bonus chapter?!

Littlekely: I said no such thing! –Blushes deeply-

J.J.: Pay back for that gay shit. My boyfriend laughed at me because of you.

Littlekely: I haven't seen him lately. How is he?

J.J.: -smiles widely- We have a date next week. We're going to see 'Seven Pounds' with Will Smith and with some of my friends.

Shuichi: Any clue what they're talking about?

Yuki: None.

Hiro: Why are we here for an interview with those jerks?

J.J.: We needed an audience.

Fuji: Figures.

K: I think a bonus chapter is a great idea.

J.J.: Thank you.

Littlekely: K is on drugs.

K: -cocking gun- You're lucky I don't kill women unnecessarily.

J.J.: X D

Yuki: Could we go on with the bonus chapter, please? My dead line is tomorrow.

Littlekely: Then why are you here? You could've rejected her.

Yuki: I couldn't reject him. –Pointing at Shuichi-

Shuichi: -blushes-

J.J.: -laughs- Let's pop the hood!

BONUS CHAPTER

Shuichi: A little…vague.

Yuki: Nice word use.

J.J.: Hello, Fanfic readers! This is J.J. and we are here to interview Yuki and Shuichi!

Shuichi: -waves-

Crowd (Hiro, K, and Fuji): -claps-

Yuki: -puts up middle finger-

Littlekely: -laughs-

J.J.: How do you like the fanfiction so far?

Yuki: I'd rather have a three-day deadline.

Mizuki: Really?!

Yuki: What the fuck?!

J.J.: Security.

K: -shoots Mizuki-

Shuichi: -clings to Yuki-

Yuki- Now I need a new editor.

Littlekely: Do you wish to continue working with J.J.?

Shuichi: Of course!

Hiro: Yeah.

K: Hell yeah!

Fuji: No!!

K: -shoots Fuji-

Yuki: …

J.J.: That question doesn't count. How many packets of cigarettes do you go through on a regular day? Stressful day? Hateful day? Good day?

Yuki: What the hell does that have to do with anything?

Littlekely: People I know want to know.

J.J.: I DO TOO AND I'M POSOTIVE READERS DO TOO!

Shuichi: Yuki?

Yuki: -sighs- On regular days, it's at least six packs. On stressful days it's sixteen. On a hateful day, I drink. On a good day, it's six packs.

J.J.: Sixteen on stressful days?!

Yuki: Sometimes I'll just light the whole box and smoke on that. I did it once before, check the manga books.

Littlekely: Death at a young age. Underlying cause: Smoking and stress.

Shuichi: He did that when I woke him up in the middle of the night.

J.J.: No wonder.

Yuki: Could we finish this, please?

J.J.: Sorry! Lunch break! Please review!

Shuichi: That's it for this chapter.

J.J.: Yeah. I'm kind of tired and I also want a lunch break. I'm starving.

Yuki: If you want to give her hate mail, I'll give you her personal e-mail address.

J.J.: You don't have my personal e-mail address.

Yuki: shy-

J.J.: You wouldn't.

Yuki: -girlie1-

J.J.: -ANGER RISING-

Yuki: -!!!-

Shuichi: -covers his mouth-

J.J.: Shuichi…

Shuichi: It's alright. Review please! If you figure out her address, you get to borrow me as a character!

J.J. and Hiro: HELL NO!

Shuichi: I was joking.

Yuki: …

Littlekely: Break. Review. End. Don't e-mail J.J. Personal bodyguard. Not afraid to kill.

K: We have a robot here.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel's Of Mine

J.J.: Welcome back from the short break.

Yuki: Yeah…hours and hours of a break.

Sakano: They really can't be here. Tohma-san didn't give us permission to hold this interview.

Littlekely: Are you sure?

Sakano: Yes.

J.J.: Positive?

Sakano –sweat drops- Y-Yes?

J.J.: Tohma-san…please come in.

Tohma: -walks in from behind Littlekely and J.J.-

Crowd (Hiro, K, and Fuji): -claps and whistles wildly-

Shuichi: Wow.

Yuki: Yep.

Tohma: J.J. called me before she presented the readers with the second chapter and asked if we could do this in advance.

Shuichi: Is that true J.J.?

J.J.: Yep!

Yuki: Why?

Littlekely: Her mother's birthday was coming up so she was full of surprises…for the whole week.

Yuki: …

Hiro: Somehow…I'm not surprised.

J.J.: Is that supposed to be an insult.

K: Calm down everyone. Must I be the only adult here?

Littlekely: KUMAGORO!!

K: RYUICHI!! –hugging Littlekely violently-

Littlekely: -blushing- GET. OFF. ME.

J.J.: She is so loving it.

Shuichi: I can see that.

Yuki: I need a cigarette. I feel a migraine coming on.

Shuichi: No. You promised me you wouldn't smoke today.

Yuki: You never said anything about me being annoyed here.

Shuichi: You get annoyed by the wind blowing.

Yuki: -vein popping-

Fuji: I never saw them fight like this before.

K: Just like a married couple.

Yuki: No! –simultaneously with Shuichi-

Shuichi: Yes! –simultaneously with Yuki-

Littlekely: We need to get on with the interview.

J.J.: Alright! Now, questions for Shuichi. Littlekely?

Littlekely: How far have you gone with Yuki?

Shuichi: Um…

Yuki: … -sweat dropping-

J.J.: -whispers to Littlekely- I don't think I wrote that question.

Littlekely: Me neither. Then…

J.J.: It must be…

J.J. and Littlekely: TOHMA SEGUCHI!

Yuki: -holds head in hand with his sweat dropped-

Shuichi: -hugging onto Yuki-

Tohma: Yes?

J.J.: You sick conniving BLEEP!

Littlekely: We're bleeping curses now?

Fuji: I just couldn't listen to it anymore.

K: -shoots Fuji- Sorry for the interruption. Let us rewind that.

***Rewinds***

Tohma: Yes?

J.J.: You sick conniving BASTARD!

Fuji: Why the vulgar language?

Hiro: It's more true that way.

K: Ain't that the truth?

Sakano: -in a corner turning blue- S-S-Se-Seguchi-san is…here?!

K: I think we need some grey goose to help Sakano-san.

Hiro: You just want some for yourself K-san.

K-san: -sticks his tongue out-

J.J.: This was my interview and you ruined it!

Tohma: I only improved a little.

Littlekely: You improved the whole interview.

Yuki: I swear this guy is on a mission.

Shuichi: …

J.J.: Thanks to Tohma-san, we have to cut this interview short. I have to clean my now clustered room before my mom comes home. If she sees it messy, I can't write until I get my computer back.

Littlekely: I also have to catch up on my homework too.

Shuichi: So we have to go too?

J.J.: No. You can stay here. I just need to go. Let's go Littlekely.

Littlekely: Alright.

J.J.: Bye! –leaves the room with Littlekely-

Yuki: So I came back here for nothing?

Shuichi: You had nothing to do today, Yuki.

Yuki: I wanted to… -blushes hard-

Shuichi: Yuki?

Yuki: -whispers something in Shuichi's ear-

Shuichi: -turns red- We need to go.

Hiro: And do what? A sex casapade?

Shuichi: No! Yuki needs to…start on his book. –blushing-

Hiro: …

K: Let them go. There's no need to be here anymore.

Sakano: This wasted all the time we could've been rehearsing for your next album!

K: -points revolver at Sakano- There's no need to rush right?

Sakano: -crying- No.

Fuji: I need to call my lawyer.

K: Alright! We need to have our own little chapter Hiro!

Hiro: In your dreams.

Tohma: Is what I did really that bad?

Hiro: -grabbing Fuji- Let's get some food. I'm starving.

K: I'll join you.

Fuji and Hiro: Fine, but you're paying.

K: That's not fair!

Fuji: Shooting me is not fair.

Sakano: Help me.

Tohma: They didn't even listen to me.

***In J.J's House***

J.J.: Please let me know how you liked this!

Littlekely: Yes please let this retard know. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Angle's Of Mine

Littlekely: J.J.?

J.J.: ZzZzZzZzZzZz

Shuichi: Is she asleep?

Yuki: Isn't that self-explanatory?

Hiro: She must be. She just started high school a few months ago and she is loaded with work she never started before.

Yuki: How do you know?

Hiro: She told me via email.

Fuji: Her…personal e-mail address?

Hiro: …

K: -points shot gun at Hiro- You better not be cheating on me.

Littlekely: You mean cheating on Ayaka-chan?

K: -points revolver at Littlekely- You said something?

Littlekely: -points handgun at K- Hello? Do you think I'm scared of you? I have to protect J.J. from fanguys **and **fangirls.

Fuji: Wow. I feel bad for her boyfriend.

Yuki: Someone please wake this idiot up.

Shuichi: -shaking J.J. gently- Wake up.

J.J.: -punches Shuichi in the face- That…tickles. ZzZzZzZz…

Yuki: Is that supposed to happen?

Littlekely: This is why I don't wake her up using myself. –points gun at J.J.-

Fuji: Wouldn't she die?

Littlekely: You know how many times you got shot by K and you are still moving?

Fuji: …

Littlekely: Watch and learn. –points gun at J.J. and fires-

J.J.: -stirring a little and then falls back asleep-

Yuki: She's still alive? Is she human?

Littlekely: It's a stun gun. –squeezes the trigger-

J.J.: -shocked by the gun and wakes up- I don't! I don't own it! I don't own GRAVITATION!

Yuki: Wow. I thought I have a bad wake up call.

Shuichi: -holding his offended cheek- Why are you sleeping?

J.J.: I was writing a formal essay for English class when I hit a writer's block. It was due tomorrow and I couldn't let my grade fall. Man… I'm tired. Let Littlekely do this chapter. I'm tired…

Littlekely: That's fine with me.

Yuki: I couldn't care less.

J.J.: -throws shoe at Yuki- ZzZzzZzzZzZ…

Fuji: She's a demon.

Yuki: Could we please get on with the story?

Littlekely: I agree.

Shuichi sat on the floor of Hiro's room with no expression on his face. He was clutching a pillow after telling about what happened to Yuki in the past and the present. Hiro sighed as he saw the state of his best friend. He wanted to comfort him but, he knew it wasn't his place to love him. Instead he just wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"Shuichi," Hiro said. "Maybe you should give up on Yuki." Hiro said. Shuichi was silent. _It's my fault that this happened to Yuki. I want to go to him now but, I can't bring myself to do that. Yuki… _Fresh tears flooded Shuichi's eyes into inaudible sobs. Hiro held him tighter. He wanted to take away Shuichi's pain, but if he made love to him now, he would be the only one getting pleasure out of it. Shuichi removed himself from Hiro's grasp.

"I-I need to go…to Yu-Yuki." Shuichi collapsed to the floor, exhausted. Hiro ran to Shuichi to find him sleeping. He had a tiring day and he needed rest. He smiled. Tonight, Hiro will sleep on the floor.

******

At NGR studios, Shuichi sat at his desk thinking of lyrics. _Damn! I can't think of anything! _It's been weeks since he saw Yuki in Tohma's arms. Whenever he was at work, he could always forget and pay attention to his job and forget the unbearable pain eating at his heart. Ever since then, he has been crashing at Hiro's. He's still waiting to get an apartment for…personal reasons.

"Shuichi, you've been working nonstop for hours. It's time for lunch!" Hiro called from the lounge pouring some coffee for himself and for Shuichi.

"Just a minute." Shuichi mumbled. He was looking for the closing line to his new song but couldn't come up with anything.

"Leave him alone. This is good for us. Now we don't have to wait months for lyrics to one song." Fuji said. K-san sighed.

"That's true but, if he dies, I'm out of the job." K-san whimpered. Hiro threw a mug at k-san's head.

"Shut up K. Shuichi is not going to die." _Not while I'm here. _Hiro walked out of the lounge and placed Shuichi's mug next to him. Shuichi didn't even look at the mug. "You need something in your stomach, Shuichi." Shuichi didn't say anything. _What is it? What am I missing for this stupid song!? _Shuichi groaned in frustration. "Shuichi!" Hiro yelled in his ear. Shuichi fell off his stool.

"What the fuck! I'm working you asshole!" Shuichi yelled. Hiro slammed his hand on the desk.

"You can't work clearly if you don't eat!" Hiro yelled. Shuichi pouted. He took the coffee and sipped it. Hiro smiled. Suddenly, it grew very quiet. No one spoke to break the silence. Not even K. What broke it was Shuichi's cell phone. Shuichi jumped.

"Who is it?" Fuji asked. Shuichi shrugged and picked up his phone to look at the caller ID. Shuichi's breath stopped short. His mind went blank. Before he knew what he was doing, he flipped open his phone and said "Hello?"

"_Shuichi-kun?! Thank goodness! I can't get in touch with Eiri! I tried to go to his apartment but no one answered! His dead line was weeks ago! The media is in a rumble! I don't know what_-" Shuichi heard nothing after the mentioning of Yuki's name. The only thing that went through his mind was Yuki. _Yuki's not…home? He didn't finish his book? Something's wrong. I know that. _

"Mizuki-san." Shuichi said in a quavering voice.

"_Shindou-kun!_" Mizuki yelled in the phone.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Mizuki-san. I-I don't," New tears fell from his face. "I don't know where Yuki is." Shuichi started to cry. Mizuki said nothing. Shuichi hung up the phone and ran out the room.

"Shuichi!" Hiro called as he ran after his friend. Tear fell in rivers at the mention of Yuki's name. _Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. Yuki._ _I want…Yuki._

"_**I need…Tohma-san…"**_

Shuichi felt a stab to his heart and his legs stopped moving. Shuichi tripped and fell to the floor. The tears kept falling. He needed to go to Yuki and stop this but, he couldn't. Yuki didn't want him anymore. Yuki didn't **need **him anymore. Hiro ran to Shuichi and held him up.

"Shuichi! Shuichi look at me! Why was Mizuki on the phone?" Hiro asked. (He knows the editor) Shuichi said nothing. However, his lips looked inviting to Hiro. Hiro couldn't be tempted in a situation like this. Hiro only hugged him. Shuichi did nothing in response. He was literally brain dead. When Hiro looked at Shuichi, he had fallen asleep. Hiro smiled. _You stress yourself out over stupid stuff like Yuki. _Hiro bent down to Shuichi's lips when Shuichi mumbled,

"…uki…Yuki…" Shuichi mumbled. Hiro stopped himself. _Dammit Yuki. You are wasting a pure flower. _Hiro felt tears stain his eyes. K walked towards them.

"Is he alright?" K-san asked. Hiro nodded. Hiro picked Shuichi up and noticed he was incredibly light. Hiro felt pain in his stomach.

"Take Shuichi to my house. I have something I need to do." Hiro said.

"You're going to Yuki aren't you?" K asked, grabbing Shuichi. Hiro said nothing and started to walk towards the elevators. K stood looking at Shuichi. "Why aren't you taking care of yourself, Shuichi? If Yuki finds out, he'll beat himself up and you'll suffer more." K said walking towards the window for his helicopter. Just when he was about to jump out of the window, Sakano rushed over.

"K!" Sakano yelled.

"What?" K asked.

"I can't find Sacho anywhere! Where is he?" Sakano asked. K grew suspicious. Come to think of it, Tohma was absent during Shuichi's depression. Tohma is up to something.

"I hope Hiro doesn't lash out." K said and then jumped out of the window.

******

Yuki was on the couch thinking of nothing. He has barely eaten anything these past weeks. The only thing that felt strange was that he had a weight on his heart. Something was missing, something was out of place, but it didn't ring a bell. Tohma opened the door and walked over to Yuki.

"You need to eat something, Eiri. Your body will shut down if you don't." Tohma said. Yuki said nothing. Tohma smiled. "It's alright. I'll be here to help you no matter what." Tohma said and kissed Yuki. Yuki kissed back as response. Why? Why did he automatically kiss back? Pink flashed in his eyes. Yuki sat up and stared into space.

"Pink?" Yuki said. Tohma raised his eyebrow. _Pink?…Shindou-san… _Tohma hugged Yuki tightly.

"Forget the color pink. You hate the color pink, right?" Tohma asked. Yuki now hated it. He hated the color pink. Hated it… Yuki stood up and went into the kitchen and began to make something to eat. "Good boy, Eiri." An hour after, Tohma left and Yuki went back to the couch. Yuki couldn't put his finger on it. Why did he have to hate pink? Why did it feel like something was missing? Yuki went into his bedroom and saw a Strawberry Pocky box on the floor.

"_**..uki…Yuki!..."**_

Yuki picked it up. It had one stick left. He popped in his mouth and it was mouthwatering. He began to chew and he threw the box out. When he threw it out, he felt a twinge of regret. Just then, a door busted open and Yuki froze.

_Flash Back_

_He had one new message._

_Yuki drew in a long breath from his cig before he extinguished it. He opened it and was surprised at the contents of the letter._

_Hello Eiri Yuki._

_I hope you have a lock on your door._

_Because we'll break it down in five seconds._

_End of Message._

_This was stupid. No one who wanted to live their life in peace would want to start with Eiri Yuki when he had to think of a theme for his new novel. Then he heard a loud crash from inside the living room. Yuki's sweat dropped. This can't be happening. Yuki got up from his laptop and walked into the living room and dropped to his knees. Kitazawa. Yuki Kitazawa was there staring at him. Yuki stared wide eyed as his lips began to twitch. Kitazawa smiled at Yuki._

"_Hello again…Yuki." Kitazawa said as he began to walk towards him. Yuki fainted and started to foam at the mouth._

_End of Flash Back_

However, he didn't see Kitazawa's brown hair. Instead he saw dark red hair.

"Nice to see you again, Yuki." Hiro said.

Shuichi and Yuki: …

Littlekely: What?

Hiro: I started to act like 007 right then.

K: I am 007.

Fuji: In hell.

K: You said something?

Fuji: Nothing you'd want to hear.

Yuki: Is J.J. up yet?

Littlekely: She should be. –calls J.J.-

J.J.: _Hello! J.J. here!_

Littlekely: Yuki is demanding for you.

Yuki: Don't put words in my mouth.

Littlekely: Correction. Just get your ass to the studio. Now.

J.J.: _Alright! Alright! Sheesh…_

***Ten minutes later***

J.J.: Hiya everyone!

Shuichi: J.J.! –runs and hugs J.J.-

J.J.: Okay. What brought all this on?

Yuki: Don't ask me.

J.J.: How'd you like the story?

Littlekely: I can't write them anymore.

J.J.: Why not?

Yuki: She made me look like I was dependant on an asshole like Tohma.

J.J.: It's your part. You agreed to do this.

Shuichi: He wouldn't stop complaining.

Yuki: -punches Shuichi in the head- Shut up you runt.

Shuichi- -runs to J.J.- WAHHHHHHHHHH!

J.J.: There, there.

Yuki: Anyway, you need to start taking responsibility for your work and you need to start writing even if you're exhausted.

J.J.: Yes mom.

Yuki: Did you say something?

J.J.: Nothing you'd want to hear. Oh yeah! The person who e-mailed me (can't remember what Fanfic you wrote) Thank you so much! I finally put my first chapter up! I am so grateful. You know who you are. I really hope you come to like my Fanfic! Thx and review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Angel's Of Mine

J.J.: Hi! J.J. here! This is the next chapter of Angel's of mine! Didja miss me?

Shuichi and Yuki: Where the hell have you been?!

J.J.: I'm sorry! I had stuff to do and I was reading High School Debut. Kind of addicting…

Yuki: -punches J.J. over the head- THAT'S NO FUCKING EXCUSE!

J.J.: -rubs her head- HEY! It wasn't my fault okay?! I also had a SEVRE case of writer's block and it just cleared up now. I'm also staying home for the inauguration of Obama so I'll probably update then. No promises.

Shuichi: Obama?

Hiro: The next sitting president in the year 2009.

Shuichi: Hiro?! When did you get here?

Littlekely: When I arrived. Along with others. –points at K, Sakano, Fuji, and Tohma-

J.J.: Uh oh…

Yuki: Say your prayers.

Everyone (Including Tohma): WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!

J.J.: -cowers cowardly- I'm sorry! I promise not to leave so long again!

Littlekely: LAY OFF!!!!!!!!!

J.J.: Forgive me! Also forgive me for not saying this earlier. I don't own Gravitation. Damned Murikami does. Shit…forget it. Continue!

"Nice to see you again, Yuki." Hiro said as he closed the door behind himself and walked over to Yuki's sitting posture. Hiro almost caved and beat the crap out of him now, but he had to restrain himself. "Why are you just sitting there? Why aren't you with Shuichi?" Hiro asked straight forward. Yuki felt a jolt in his heart. Memories of a pink haired brat came flooding into his mind.

"_**Yuki!" said a joyful voice.**_

"_**Yuki!" said a pissed off voice.**_

"_**Yuki…" said a pleasurable voice.**_

"_**I love you Yuki…" the voice said. **_

Images of Shuichi rolled into his mind but he couldn't put them together. His mind was still in shock from Kitazawa's strange visit. Yuki shivered at the thought.

Hiro was about to bug out at the sight of Yuki shaking. _Was it me? Naw… _

"Why haven't you seen Shuichi?" Hiro asked again. Anger spilled out into his words. Yuki flinched at the intensity of his words.

"I don't know who "Shuichi" is." Yuki said. Then he regained composure and stood to face Hiro. "Nor do I care." Yuki said icily. He was in control. Especially since they were talking in his house. Hiro snapped. He couldn't take it. Shuichi in love with Yuki. Shuichi picking Yuki over him. Yuki, who didn't deserve his precious flower of a friend. He snapped. Hiro punched Yuki in the face and made Yuki stumble backwards. He lunged at Yuki and made him hit the floor. Hiro faced Yuki with anger and hurt in his eyes. Yuki ignored the pain in his jaw and focused on Hiro. He remembered…something…like this. Someone who he was with…he was like this…and he enjoyed it.

"Why the hell are you so god damned cruel to him?! Shuichi can't love you, thinking it is enough for you and him! Shuichi loves you! Why can't you see that?!" Hiro yelled at Yuki. Yuki tried to soak in his words but he couldn't help but wonder why he was being blamed for a person he couldn't recall for. Then it happened. Hiro didn't know why he did it but he felt it was reasonable at the time. He's still clueless about it.

Hiro: No Fucking Way! I didn't do that! I didn't k-" – K grabbed him mouth-

K: Shut up. You're going to ruin it.

Hiro: -muffled yells-

Shuichi: Continue.

Hiro kissed Yuki. Yuki stared there wide eyed at this unusual event. He didn't like the kiss. It wasn't meant to be liked. It was meant to show Yuki how his life will be like if Shuichi were to disappear from his life. Then it hit him. He remembered Shuichi's soft kisses. Soft, tender, and filled with love. Yuki remembered Shuichi's vibrant purple eyes and warm sexy smile when he was aroused.

"…_**uki…Yuki!" **_

Hiro removed his lips and immediately felt disgusted. _Why the fuck did I do that?_ Yuki stared into space with one thing on his mind. Shuichi Shindou. Lead singer of bad luck. He was no longer Yuki's lover. He was his soul mate… of course Yuki would never admit it…probably. Hiro looked at Yuki's face and saw his fiasco had worked. His job was done, and that was to see Shuichi happy…even if it wasn't with himself.

"Go get him." Hiro said which made Yuki jump back to reality. "He's at my apartment. Get him and tell him how you feel. Now before I change my mind." Hiro said and threw Yuki his keys to his apartment. Yuki didn't have to be told twice. He bolted out of the room and speeded down the street. Hiro didn't notice that a tear fell from his eye. "Dammit…I lost to him again…"

******

Shuichi stood in a mindless stupor of just staring out the window. He would stare at the clouds and try to put them together. Like a puzzle, except every picture reminded him of Yuki in some shape or form. Shuichi had cried all his tears last night, but there still must be some left because he kept crying. Shuichi sat on the floor bawling in his own personal hell, wondering why he couldn't go after Yuki. Shuichi then heard the rumble of an engine. He'd know that engine anywhere. It was specific since there was a certain speed limit in Hiro's area and only one person he knows would break it just to meet a dead line. Eiri Yuki. Shuichi stood and started to walk to the door. He had to know if it was Yuki or he couldn't live with himself. He reached for the door but it opened by itself. Shuichi stared dumbfounded as he saw a beautiful angel with a head full of blond hair stare at him with shock in his eyes.Yuki stared at Shuichi with a shocked expression. He didn't see this state of Shuichi the last time he saw him. He had deep dark circles under his eyes from a lack of sleep, frail arms that with just a touch could break, and skin so pasty you would think he was sickly. The only thing that remained on Shuichi that was familiar was the dark blush swept across his cheeks from the sight of Yuki. Yuki stepped closer to Shuichi and brushed his hands over Shuichi's blush. It just darkened even more. Yuki smirked at this and chuckled when he heard Shuichi's breath quicken.

"You become aroused when I touch you…what would happen if I try this?" Yuki asked. Yuki bent down and kissed Shuichi softly and teasingly. Shuichi's knees were buckling and he couldn't stop it. Yuki slid his hand on the small of Shuichi's back and held him up. Shuichi tried to deepen the kiss and Yuki complied. Yuki's lip brushed Shuichi's bottom lip and received a shiver from Shuichi. Yuki smiled at this. Shuichi offered full entry to his mouth and Yuki savored the taste of him. Strangely a mix of strawberries. Yuki craved it even more and began to suck on Shuichi's tongue and lips. Shuichi moaned as Yuki's tongue touched his. When Yuki broke the kiss for air, he needed more of Shuichi in his mouth and inside himself. He began to kiss, suck, and nip behind Shuichi's ear causing blood to flow straight to Shuichi's coming erection. Yuki sucked hard and left a dark hickey under his ear. More blood rushed to the swelling area and this made Shuichi perspire.

"Yu-Yuki…I don't think we should-" Shuichi was interrupted when Yuki took claim of Shuichi's mouth again. Shuichi moaned in the kiss when it was broken, he looked into Yuki's eyes and he wished he didn't. He wanted Yuki. He wanted him right now. Why did desire have to cloud his vision? Shuichi couldn't take it and licked Yuki's chin, across his lips, to his forehead. He stopped there and breathed over Yuki's wet skin. Yuki shivered. Yuki's hand trailed up Shuichi's shirt and caused Shuichi moan his name over and over. Yuki pushed his shirt up and began to suck on his hard nipples. Shuichi sharply in haled at the touch of Yuki's mouth to his hard flesh. Shuichi exploded.

"Y-Yu-Yuki! I need…y-you inside m-me...NOW!" Shuichi commanded as Yuki just licked across his collar bone and more blood rushed to his penis. Yuki just smiled as he saw Shuichi's erection from his tight pants. They have long since been on the floor and door closed and locked. Yuki wondered if Hiro would mind it. _I don't think so. _Yuki needed more of Shuichi. He needed more of Shuichi's taste to be burned into his memory and tongue. Yuki began to remove Shuichi's clothing slowly which caused tremors to roll off Shuichi's body in pleasure. Shuichi undid Yuki's shirt and threw it half way across the room. A splatter was heard from the shirt hitting something, but neither of them cared. They were in each other's arms and it felt like heaven. Soon they were completely naked and Yuki was leaving trails of hickeys leading to Shuichi's erect member. Shuichi was already panting hard at the touch. He began to convulse and knew what was coming.

"I'm coming! Yuki! I'm coming! Stop it!" Shuichi yelled. Yuki smiled and looked at Shuichi's member. Hard and overflowing with cum from his kisses to Shuichi's bare skin. Yuki licked the strangely sweet flavor of Shuichi and smiled. Shuichi was clutching the carpet under them and he was perspiring all over. He was panting and he made his sound again. His famous scream/moan escaped his lips and was music to Yuki's ears. Yuki toyed with Shuichi at first. Licking in circular motions around Shuichi's hard penis while licking cum that kept coming. Soon he couldn't avoid it any longer and took Shuichi's member into his mouth whole. Shuichi's hips buckled towards him as he screamed Yuki's name. Yuki began to bob his head slowly and then speeded up. When he quickened his pace, more cum followed and he loved the taste. Shuichi's back arched at the pleasure and was SO aroused. He could barely keep his eyes open. Yuki finally stopped and trailed up Shuichi kissing him. Shuichi could taste himself in his mouth. Yuki deepened the kiss and almost made Shuichi gag from how far Yuki stuck his tongue in his mouth…but he loved it. Yuki then began to stop playing games. His member was already hard and ready and thought it was time. Yuki thrusted his penis into Shuichi roughly causing the boy to make his sound and arch his back as his orgasm hit instantaneously.

Shuichi's body began to tighten around Yuki's dick making it harder to pull out.

"Damn you're hard." Yuki muttered. Shuichi's eyes were lulled over with lust, wanting, and desire.

"Can't help it. I want you in me longer." Shuichi said between pants. Yuki smiled.

"I'll be here so you can have me longer." Yuki whispered in Shuichi's ear causing him to shiver with pleasure. Shuichi's tears spilled over. He was being accepted into Yuki's life again. This made him happier than the love they were making right now…though this sex was having a good hand in his happiness as well. Yuki began to pump into Shuichi more and more. Shuichi entered into another orgasm causing Yuki to have one too.

They laid on top of each other in exhaustion and satisfaction. They were still panting and in each other's arms but they felt closer than they have in the two years they have known each other. "I'm sorry Shuichi." Yuki said. For some reason, he was able to say this without regret because he meant every word. "I couldn't remember what happened after the accident with Kitazawa and I hurt you because of my foolishness. I'm sorry." Yuki said.

Shuichi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yuki was apologizing to him. Shuichi's world brightened so much from that one statement. He felt whole and he felt alright. Shuichi smiled and kissed Yuki passionately.

"I don't blame you, Yuki. I love you too much to do that to you." Shuichi said. A tear fell from Yuki's eye and he was shocked as more fell. Shuichi blinked twice and then smiled. Yuki tried to wipe them away, but they kept falling.

"T-They won't stop." Yuki explained. Shuichi giggled. He kissed his eyes and the tears stopped.

"Your heart has finally healed its wounds. Your heart is rejoicing from the tears stored in there for so many years after the incident." Shuichi explained. Yuki only stared at Shuichi's vibrant eyes. They fell asleep in their own heaven, knowing that hell would come back the next day.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" A voice screamed. Or in their case, ten seconds.

Shuichi: Wow.

Yuki: …

J.J.: What?

Shuichi: You were so specific!

J.J.: -blushes deeply- I'm a yaoi fangirl. Of course it would be specific! The author of 'Gimme More' helped me with my writers block. Thank you so much. It was about Shuichi destroying Yuki's car and OMG, I LOVED IT! Thank you thank you thank you thank you SO MUCH! If I had writer's block anymore, they'd kill me… -swallowed deeply-

Sakano, K, Fuji, Hiro, and Yuki: -glaring wholes in J.J.-

J.J.: Littlekely?

Littlekely: You did this to yourself. Peace.

Sakano, K, Fuji, Hiro, and Yuki: -jump J.J. and kill her-

Littlekely: Review and send an ambulance.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel's Of Mine

J.J.: Hi! J.J. here! How was my last chapter?

Yuki: …

Shuichi: -blushes deeply- …

Hiro: …

K: …

Littlekely: …

Fujisaki: …

Tohma: …

Sakano: …

Ryuichi: KUMAGORO!

Everyone: Where the hell did you come from?!

Ryuichi: The front door.

J.J.: -rubs her temple- Alright. I had a hard time trying to figure out whom walked through the door. Now! I got it!

Yuki: Could you please stop yelling? Your presence is disturbing enough.

Shuichi: Why are you so mean?

Yuki: I was born mean. Leave me alone you stupid brat.

J.J.: OOOOOHHHHHH! I just remembered. I saw the first three episodes of Gravitation and I can't stop thinking about it!

Shuichi and Yuki: …

Hiro: What took you so long to watch them? They've been out for ages now.

K: I wonder if she doesn't have Hi Speed internet.

Tohma: It doesn't matter what type of internet you have. What matters is you didn't get to finish seeing me fire Mr. Sakano.

Sakano: M-Mr. President?

J.J.: Right.

Littlekely: We do not own Gravitation.

J.J.: Or Yuki or Shuichi.

Littlekely: Or anybody else.

J.J.: So let's get going!

Ryuichi: Yeah!

Fuji: I need anti-depressants now.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" A voice screamed. Yuki looked up and everything went back to him. He wasn't in his house…he was in Hiro's apartment and he just had sex with Shuichi; who was naked right under him. The only thing covering their bodies was the carpet. Shuichi was startled awake and saw Hiro and Ryuichi in front of them. Ryuichi looked pissed and was nearly killing Kumaguro with his death grip. Hiro just sighed and put his head in hands with embarrassment. Yuki grabbed their clothes and they both got dressed in an awkward setting. Everything was out of place. The only thing standing was the couch. Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hand which sent electricity running through Shuichi's veins. They sat down on the couch while Hiro and Ryuichi had to find a seat. When they were all situated, Hiro spoke first.

"I assume you guys made up?" Hiro asked. Shuichi just turned red and Yuki intertwined his fingers with Shuichi's. Hiro nodded his head and tried to keep his jealousy under control. Ryuichi desperately tried to find his happy place by chewing on Kumaguro's ear.

"What is Ryuichi Sakuma doing here?" Shuichi asked.

"To inform you about the last few events that tore your lives apart." Ryuichi answered and looked at Shuichi. Shuichi blushed from Ryuichi's look. Yuki subconsciously wrapped his hand around Shuichi's waist.

"Well? Start talking." Yuki ordered. Ryuichi glared at Yuki that would've burnt him, but Yuki was master of glaring people down; so he glared right back at him. Shuichi cleared his throat and Yuki stopped.

"If you think about the past events, you should come to the conclusion that only one person out of this scheme would've gotten any joy out of it." Ryuichi said with a familiar smile. Shuichi didn't even have to think.

"Tohma Seguchi." Shuichi answered. Hiro nodded his head. "How did you know about this, Hiro?" He asked. Hiro swallowed.

"Well…"

_Flash Back_

"_Go get him." Hiro said which made Yuki jump back to reality. "He's at my apartment. Get him and tell him how you feel. Now before I change my mind." Hiro said and threw Yuki his keys to his apartment. Yuki didn't have to be told twice. He bolted out of the room and speeded down the street. Hiro didn't notice that a tear fell from his eye. "Dammit…I lost to him again…" Just then, he heard a knock at the door. Hiro opened the door and there standing was Ryuichi with tears in his eyes._

"_What happened to you?" Hiro asked._

"_S-Shuichi doesn't like me!" Ryuichi yelled. Hiro just sighed. Hiro allowed Ryuichi inside Yuki's house. __**He won't mind. Who knows what he'll do to my house. **_

"_That's not true. Shuichi's your number one fan of all nations." Hiro said with a smile. Ryuichi sniffled; trying to regain composure._

"_B-But, he says he loves Yuki and not me!" Ryuichi yelled again. Hiro was taken aback from that statement. __**Oh shit. How many people are in love with Shuichi? What would happen if Fuji has a secret crush? **__Ryuichi began to cry even more. Hiro sighed._

"_Why did this happen to Yuki of all people. Who would do that to make Shuichi feel so bad?" Hiro asked._

"_Tohma." Ryuichi stated. Hiro sighed again. __**Now everything makes since.**_

"_But why would he hurt Yuki?" Hiro asked again._

"_I guess I should just tell you the whole story. I was in Tohma's office the other day and he wanted to get Eiri Yuki away from Shuichi." Ryuichi said._

"_Figures. He's still on a mission, huh?" Hiro asked._

"_Yep! Well, anyway, Tohma thought that if he inflicted the same pain on Yuki as before, than he can crawl back and be needy to Tohma once again." Ryuichi said, playing with Kumaguro. Hiro rubbed his chin._

"_Tohma has a sick way of doing things. So, he tried to make Yuki believe that what happened to him was Shuichi's fault." Hiro said. Ryuichi nodded his head._

"_I also wanted Yuki away from Shuichi so…I could have him. I tried to, but Shuichi said he couldn't love anyone other than Yuki." Ryuichi said; tears forming in his eyes again. __**Ouch. **__Hiro sighed. _

"_We need to tell Yuki and Shuichi." Hiro said._

"_I don't think they'll like me very much after this." Ryuichi said._

"_Well, Yuki won't but…I know Shuichi won't hold it against you." Hiro said and smiled at Ryuichi. Ryuichi smiled back and walked towards the door; Hiro on his feet._

_End of Flash Back_

Shuichi stared at Hiro, then at Ryuichi. Ryuichi hid his face in Kumaguro. Yuki sighed and reached for a cigarette.

"I don't care about what happened." Yuki said. Shuichi stared at Yuki while everyone else had their jaws on the floor.

"Y-Yuki?" Shuichi asked. Yuki smiled down at Shuichi.

"I don't care what happened between Tohma and Ryuichi. However, Shuichi's my bitch so I don't expect you to be coming after him anymore…right?" Yuki asked. Ryuichi nodded quickly. "Now that that's settled, I need to talk to Tohma." Yuki stated and stood up. Shuichi went in front of Yuki.

"B-But Yuki. I thought you said you didn't care about it anymore." Shuichi whined. Yuki blew out smoke.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean he can just touch my property." Yuki said. Shuichi blushed and hugged Yuki around the waist.

"I love you Yuki." Shuichi said. Yuki smirked.

"It's surprising I do too." Yuki mumbled. Shuichi smiled even brighter and kissed Yuki. Yuki broke off the kiss and whispered in Shuichi's ear. "You know, I can have you right here and now but you're lucky we still have company." Shuichi blushed at the contact of Yuki's breath on his skin but nodded anyway.

"You're going now?" Ryuichi asked.

"Yeah, but I think I need to do this alone." Yuki said. Shuichi shook his head.

"No way! What if he tries something?" Shuichi asked. Yuki cupped Shuichi's face in his hands.

"I'll be fine." Yuki said and walked out the door. Shuichi felt cold with Yuki not here. Hiro put his hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

"It'll be fine." Hiro said. Shuichi shook his head.

"You can't guarantee that, Hiro. I don't want him to leave me again." Shuichi said. It was only hours ago that Yuki had come back into his arms and now he left again. Shuichi could feel tears coming to his eyes.

"Why not follow him?" Ryuichi asked. Shuichi stared at Ryuichi while Hiro shook his head.

"Yuki will know. Besides, Shuichi, you need-" There was no Shuichi or Ryuichi in the room. They went out the door into Ryuichi's car.

"You have a car?" Shuichi asked.

"Just in case I would need one. Turns out I was right." Ryuichi said and winked at Shuichi. He smiled and put on his seatbelt. _I won't let you do this alone, Yuki._

******

Yuki stood in front of Tohma Seguchi's office and took a deep breath. _I used to be able to put up with your presence because you were the only one that understood me…I can't let you live in this fantasy. _Yuki kicked open Tohma's door and met with a sitting Tohma. Tohma smiled.

"I was expecting you Yuki." Tohma said.

"Cut the crap Tohma! What the hell is wrong with you?" Yuki asked. Tohma got up and walked towards Yuki.

"No one deserves you Eiri." Tohma said. Yuki's sweat dropped. _This isn't like him. _"No one can love you like I do. No one cares about you other than me Eiri." Tohma said cupping Yuki's cheek. Tohma was right. Tohma was there when Yuki killed Kitazawa and his gang-rapers. Tohma was there whenever I remembered his horrible past. Tohma was right. _One more push and I'll be in control of him again. _"I love you Eiri. More than anything." Tohma said. Yuki stared at Tohma in the eyes.

"Tohma…I-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" A voice yelled. Yuki turned and his vein popped. Tohma stepped in front of Yuki and stared at the figure.

"What are you doing here Shindou?" Tohma asked.

******

"What are you doing here Shindou?" Tohma asked. Yuki stared at Shuichi and the hole in the door.

"Leave Yuki alone!" Shuichi yelled. Tohma smiled his heartless smile that he reserves only for Shuichi.

"This has nothing to do with you Shindou." Tohma said.

"Of course this does! Anything doing with Yuki has something to do with me!" Shuichi yelled.

"I told you to stay at Hiro's! I don't need you here!" Yuki said. _What am I saying?_

"Don't lie to me Yuki! I know you to well for you to lie to me!" Shuichi yelled. Yuki was taken back by his words. Shuichi lowered his head and his bangs hid his eyes. "I've always been there for you Yuki…but you never want me." Shuichi said and he clenched his fists. _No! No that's not what I meant by it Shuichi! _Shuichi looked into Yuki's eyes with tears in his own."You think I give a damn about that?! No matter how many times you'll say that you don't want me, I'll keep loving you and keep supporting you and keep being there for you Yuki! You can't tell me to stay when you walk away!" Shuichi yelled. Yuki couldn't say anything.

"Selfish." Tohma said. All eyes turned to Tohma. "You want Eiri because you want to ease your own pain of him being away from you." Tohma said. Shuichi stared at him wide eyed. _I am selfish. I am selfish. I want Yuki all to myself._

"I do want Yuki all the time and I know that I can't have him all the time…" Shuichi said. Tohma smiled. "That's why…I'll wait for him at the door every evening…and say 'Welcome home'…" Yuki felt a jolt go through his body. "I'll wait…no matter how long…I'll wait for Yuki to love me." Shuichi said. Yuki smirked.

"'Welcome Home' is what housewives say. I hate it. I'd rather have your happy, energetic, annoying self than for you to say 'Welcome Home'." Yuki said. Tears poured out of Shuichi's eyes.

"Yuki…" Shuichi whispered. Yuki walked around Tohma but was stopped by Tohma's arm.

"You can't do this to yourself Eiri. You can't sacrifice your happiness to be with Shindou." Tohma said.

"Tohma-kun…I don't need you to be my crutch anymore. I'm not sacrificing anything to be with Shuichi. I'm with him because I want to be. I'm not living in the past anymore. You need to wake up and get out of your own daydream. Stop sacrificing **you're **happiness to mess with mine. Enough." Yuki said. Yuki walked around Tohma and was tackled by a frantic Shuichi. Yuki smiled.

"I love you so much more Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed. Yuki's sweat dropped.

"If you love me…get off of me so I can go home." Yuki said. When Yuki got up, he stood to face Hiro. Hiro smiled and Yuki smirked.

"Make him happy for me." Hiro said.

"You don't need to concern yourself with that." Yuki said staring at a happy Shuichi.(Shuichi's imagination! XD!) "I've got it under control." Yuki said. Hiro chuckled.

******

"Unnngh…YUKI! Oh my god! I didn't know you could do that with your tongue! Oh!" Shuichi yelled under the covers. Yuki stared into Shuichi's eyes and smiled.

"I can do SO much that you haven't felt yet." Yuki said in a luscious voice. Shuichi blushed. Yuki was about to kiss him when the phone rang. "Damn phone." Yuki muttered. Shuichi giggled. He tried to reach for the phone but Yuki's tongue stopped him.

"Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed when Yuki's tongue trailed behind his ear. Shuichi moaned as he reached for the phone.

"Leave it." Yuki ordered. Shuichi made his sound before hitting speak.

"It m-may be important." Shuichi said. Yuki's fingers caressed his ass waiting for Shuichi.

"H-Hello?" Shuichi asked trying to form coherent sentences.

"_Shuichi? What are you doing?_" Hiro asked. Shuichi tried to stifle his moan but it slipped a little.

"C-Cleaning." Shuichi lied.

"_You can't clean to save your life. Anyway, I probably wouldn't want to know anyway._" Hiro said. _You wouldn't want to know that I'm having an erection and Yuki is fucking teasing me with his hands! _"_Anyway, I have some news!_" Hiro said.

"What? Ah!" Shuichi accidentally screamed into the phone. "YUKI!" Shuichi whispered.

"Hurry up. I'm restraining myself." Yuki said. _You're not doing a good job about it! I'm getting horny with you just on top of me! _

"_Please pay attention. I heard that Tohma is giving you his job._" Hiro said. Shuichi sobered up. _What? Tohma giving me the title of NG president? _

"Why?" Shuichi asked.

"_I don't know. He called me saying that he was going to give you a promotion to his job if you wanted it._" Hiro said. Shuichi contemplated this. _Me. President of NG Productions. No way! So many possibilities! I can sing with Ryuichi again! But…_

"_So? What are you going to do Shuichi?_" Hiro asked. Shuichi smiled.

"I have an idea." Shuichi said and then screamed when Yuki licked his head of his penis.

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON AROUND THERE!_" Hiro yelled into the phone.

The End

J.J.: That's all she wrote!

Yuki: You left it as cliffhanger.

J.J.: Yes I did!

Yuki: …

J.J.: Did I do something I shouldn't have?

Littlekely: -nods her head- That's your nature J.J.

J.J.: What did I do?

Shuichi: Yuki doesn't like it when authors do this. He thinks it's "A fucking insult".

Yuki: …-vein pops-

J.J.: Y-Yuki?

Hiro: It's been a while since I appeared before you people. How's it hangin'?

Shuichi: Nothing much.

Littlekely: We're about to see Yuki go ballistic once again. We might even see J.J. in the Obituaries this time.

Yuki: What the fuck is the point of having cliffhangers? I know why. It's because fucking retarded authors like that asshole… –points at J.J.-

J.J.: Hey!

Yuki: …get lazy and think that leaving their story at cliffhangers is a brilliant idea. I got news flash for all you mother fucking dickwads! IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING!

Hiro: -picks up latest Eiri Yuki novel- You're a hypocrite.

Yuki: -sweat drops-

K: -picks up last year Eiri Yuki novel- This one too. You say, "Goodbye Kitayama. I hope to see you again." And then poof! End. You don't even explain what happens to the lovers after that. That's insensitive.

Shuichi: -picks up 2007 Eiri Yuki novel- This is such complicated writing. I can't read this.

Hiro: You just proved that the only thing on your brain 24/7 is…

Shuichi: Yuki!

Yuki: …

J.J.: Hey Littlekely.

Littlekely: Hm?

J.J.: You up for an epilogue?

Hiro: That's actually brilliant. I want to know how Shuichi will handle NG productions.

Fuji: It'll probably go bankrupt.

K: And Sakano will commit suicide.

Shuichi: You guys are so mean! I would never do anything like that.

J.J.: Well! You heard it you guys! Next chapter is the **final chapter **of "Angel's Of Mine"! I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time!

K: Next time you guys come and read this; bring me some Pocky, Sake, Okonomiyaki, and some sushi…anything I'm missing?

Shuichi: SWEETS!

K: Oh yeah! Bring some Ohage, Egg Tart, sweet Bean Pie, boiled Choshyu Dumplings, Mango Pudding, sweet tofu, Chocolate Tart, Fruit Tart, Dijonaise, Coffee cake, Cheese cake, and Chiffon cake. (The last six of them are French sweets.)

Shuichi: Yeah!

Littlekely: Review and wait for the upcoming chapter 'Last Feather to Fall'.


	9. Final Chapter

Angel's Of Mine

J.J.: Hello people!

Shuichi: Hello!

Yuki: …

Littlekely: This is the final chapter of 'Angel's Of Mine'.

J.J.: Yep! 'Last Feather to Fall'! I hope you enjoy it!

Yuki: Why would I enjoy it? I had to kiss Tohma. I'm still pissed about it.

J.J.: Tohma requested it. I couldn't say no to the guy.

Yuki: -vein pops-

Littlekely: J.J. does not own Gravitation.

J.J.: Nor does Littlekely.

Shuichi: Okay! We're ready to go!

J.J.: Yeah!

Yuki: You think I'm gonna leave it at that you bitch?!

J.J.: Bring it on you uke crazed asshole!

Littlekely: On to the story.

Epilogue

**Last Feather to Fall**

_No, wanna sell your soul ame ni soppo mukarete mo_

_No, forget smile again bokura waratteitai dake_

_nee oikakete oikakete shiroi kaze_

_nee koininatte aininatte hane hirogetai_

_nee ii koto mo warui koto mo subete tashite_

_ni de watte umaku ikite toki wo koetai_

_toki wo koetai_

"Finally! A decent rehearsal!" Fujisaki declared as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Hiro chuckled.

"Why are you in such a good mood Shuichi?" Hiro asked.

"I won't tell!" Shuichi exclaimed with hearts in his eyes. Hiro's eye caught on something red and Shuichi's neck and twitched.

"What's that on your neck Shuichi?" Hiro asked. Shuichi stopped jumping up and down and tried to hide his neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hiro." Shuichi said walking towards the door. Hiro's arm extended towards the door and grabbed a wailing Shuichi.

"Let go! Let go! Let go! LET GO! YUKIIIIIII!" Shuichi yelled. Hiro pinned Shuichi under him on his back and saw something under his shirt. Hiro vein popped.

"What's under your shirt Shuichi?" Hiro asked. Shuichi pulled his shirt down and then pulled it up to cover his stomach and neck. "Did you do something to have a hickey on your neck **and **your stomach?" Hiro asked. Fuji walked over and turned blue.

"H-Hiro?" Fuji asked.

"What?" Hiro asked in an aggravated voice.

"T-They're trailing down." Fuji fainted and Shuichi blushed. Hiro thought for a second.

_Flash Back_

"_H-Hello?" Shuichi asked trying to form coherent sentences._

"_Shuichi? What are you doing?" Hiro asked. Shuichi tried to stifle his moan but it slipped a little._

"_C-Cleaning." Shuichi lied._

"_You can't clean to save your life. Anyway, I probably wouldn't want to know anyway." Hiro said. "Anyway, I have some news!" _

"_What? Ah!" Shuichi accidentally screamed into the phone. "YUKI!" Shuichi whispered._

"_Hurry up. I'm restraining myself." Yuki said. _

"_Please pay attention. I heard that Tohma is giving you his job." Hiro said. _

"_Why?" Shuichi asked._

"_I don't know. He called me saying that he was going to give you a promotion to his job if you wanted it." Hiro said. "So? What are you going to do Shuichi?" He asked._

"_I have an idea." Shuichi said and then screamed when Yuki licked his head of his penis._

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON AROUND THERE!" Hiro yelled into the phone._

_End of Flash Back_

Hiro's breath was caught. At that moment, K and Sakano walked into the room.

"That was wonderful performing today Shuichi!" K exclaimed.

"Um…Mr. Nakano? What are you doing to Mr. Shindou?" Sakano asked. K looked down and saw Shuichi blushing under Hiro. Before Hiro could blink, he had a magnum pressed against the side of his head.

"What do you think you are doing?" K asked. Hiro shuddered.

"I'm not doing anything! Just look at Shuichi's body!" Hiro yelled. K calmed down and looked at his body. He saw a trail of hickies down his navel and past his waist line.

"Shuichi…take off your shirt." K ordered.

"I don't wanna!" Shuichi yelled. K pressed the magnum at Shuichi now. Shuichi shuddered and removed his shirt. K admired the work, Sakano fainted, and Hiro almost punched in a wall. There were hickeys all over Shuichi's body. Some in straight lines and some in curves like a…

"Painting." K said. Yes, thank you. Yes a painting. "Turn around Shuichi." Shuichi obeyed and the hickeys were also on his back and on his neck. They started at his ear and then began to make their way down his spinal cord and behind his paints. Hiro couldn't take it and punched in the wall.

"Yuki was a little more erotic than usual." Shuichi said with a blush. K started to chuckle while Sakano regained consciousness.

"Is that why you're in a good mood then?" K asked. Shuichi smiled brightly and nodded. Sakano sighed.

"I'm just happy that Mr. Seguchi didn't leave." Sakano said.

"Yeah," K said. "I really did think that you were going to take Tohma's job…after what he did to you."

"No. Even though what he did was wrong, he did it because he loved Yuki. I couldn't punish him for that. However, YUKI IS MINE!" Shuichi yelled. K chuckled.

"How did Mr. Yuki take it when you told him that?" Hiro asked. Shuichi's face dropped.

"He said it was stupid to think that!" Shuichi whined. Hiro sighed.

"Well you are." Hiro said.

"You want to fight Hiro! We can take this outside!" Shuichi said jumping on top of Hiro.

"Get off me!" Hiro said with a blush. K sighed.

"Things will never get old, huh?" K asked.

"Not as long as Shuichi is here." Sakano said. _And Mr. Seguchi._

******

Yuki sat in front of his computer aggravated by the blank space he saw. _I should have chosen a different profession._ Yuki sighed as he put out his cigarette. Yuki looked at the time and sighed again. 6:54. _The brat's going to be home soon. _Yuki sat in his chair and debated on what to do. _Oh fuck it! I could say it at least once in my life time! _Yuki walked out of his study room and plopped down on the couch with a sigh. He turned on the T.V. and pretended to watch it. Minutes later, he heard the door unlock and his heart sped up. _Why am I getting so stressed out for? _Shuichi walked into the living room and stood in front of Yuki.

"Get out of my way you damn brat." Yuki ordered. Shuichi pouted.

"Aww! Come on Yuki!" Shuichi complained. Yuki sighed. _I can't say it._ Shuichi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck.

"Get off me." Yuki ordered. Shuichi pouted and shook his head.

"Say you love me." Shuichi said with a smile. Yuki's sweat dropped. _I knew it. _

"No." Yuki said.

"Why!! Yuki!! Come ON!!!" Shuichi whined.

"That's in my ear. I said it already didn't I?" Yuki asked.

"You didn't say the exact words!" Shuichi whined. Yuki sighed. He flipped Shuichi until he was under him and kissed him passionately. _This always happens. I might as well just show my love. _Shuichi deepened the kiss and Yuki complied. Yuki's hands trailed up Shuichi's shirt and Shuichi gasped at the contact of skin between them.


End file.
